Unnatural Night
by CatLover2906
Summary: Our story started out small. An adventure in a totally different universe. We got to meet Heroes, have fun, and not worry about all the things that come with being a hero. Until now. We are the survivors of The Night and we suffer. One from nightmares. Another suffers in silence. And the last from insomnia. It started with an Abnormal Day and it shall end with an Unnatural Night.
1. Chapter 1

_Title- Unnatural Nights_

_Author- CatLover2906 (Featuring… Victory For All)_

_Warning(s) - Vivid Imagery, Angst, Strong Language, Depression, Mystery, Secret Revealing, (possible Mafia), Blood, Robin!whump, Artemis!whump, OC!whump, dirty humor, and insane people (guilty as charged). From here on out it gets really confusing people. _

_Disclaimer- We own nothing…. But we do own your souls…JK! We only own the souls of people who don't review, favorite, or follow. Choose wisely and let the games begin. _

_**Emily POV**_

_ Wha-where am I? Where is everyone else? I look around me, seeming to be in a dingy cell room. What am I doing here? Is that…Amy…? What…is that…blood? Oh my god. No. No no no! She can't be dead! I try to run over to her, but my feet stumble on something hard… I look over. Bill? No not him too…I look around me, and they're everywhere. Amy. Bill, Dylan, Lexi, Cristen, Shayleigh,…no…Connor… I subtle around, feeling myself drown on the smell of the blood in the air. All dead…how? Why am I alive, and they're not? Then, I hear it… That familiar chuckle. The one that sent the devil on my trail. I turn around._

_ "I told you I would make you pay for your insolence."_

_ A smile creeps to his face. Then I see who he has with him. Robin. No! Not him. He's innocent in all this… Suddenly, my throat clears. A searing pain fills me when I see the gun to Robin's head. The pain builds to agony, until I cry out, begging._

_"No! Please no! I didn't mean to! Please! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Then I became aware of a different kind of pain. The one that slowly eats away at your sanity. The one that slowly carves a cavern into your heart. The pain of being a survivor…when the one's you love are gone. _

**Amy's pov**

Hello. My name is Amy. And I have changed. Life makes you that way sometimes. No, not life. Life doesn't make you watch as they disappear. Fate, destiny, whatever. All of it is bullshit anyway. I am no longer that 'lovable hyper girl'. No, I am the silent, mute, depressed girl now. I bury my head into my pillow to muffle my cries of anguish. Ever since that night I haven't spoken a word to anyone. Not even the rest of the survivors of that night. I shift myself up in my bed quickly wiping away my tears. I needed to get away from this room. I didn't want to confront her if she woke up. We both slept in the same room since that night. I quickly shuffle out of our room and down the hall to the training room. It was dead silent in the mountain. Not surprising considering it is 3:17 a.m. Upon reaching the training room I was not surprised by the shadowed figure hunched over the holographic computer typing furiously. I sigh… that's the only thing I've been doing lately. Noises but no words. I shuffle over to him, tears silently trekking down my face. My surviving friends are my rock, my stability. Without them I would probably… cease… to exist… or live. I gently place a hand on his shoulder. He tenses, but he doesn't push me away like all the other times. He turns around and I search his eyes for any kind of emotion or anything! All I got in return was an emotionless mask. He looked down and I was running towards our room before the ear-piercing scream even registered in my mind. This was the normal routine now. I never did see Dylan's emotionless mask fall from his face. Nor did I ever see the silent tears streaming down his face; his eyes full of pain and sorrow. I only heard my friend's screams of torture.


	2. Awkward Moments

_**Hello my Beauties!**_

_** Guess who? You probably think this is Amy, right? Wrong! This is VictoryForAll (Emily) doing a solo update today! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Amy is otherwise preoccupied by my pet penguins! ;-P (On a side note, did you know the word "Batman" actually refers to someone's servant. So, technically, Alfred is Batman's Batman) Anyhow, today we will be continue our (sadly) sad story…but only for a little while! There will be romance in the near future! Maybe even this chapter. I don't know, I'm crazy, you can never predict what I'll do…On with the story!**_

**Emily's POV**

I wake up covered in sweat and tears, my throat throbbing from screaming. The same nightmare. Every night, the same god damned nightmare. I put my head in my hands, trying to calm down. It was just a nightmare…it wasn't real.

I heard someone enter my room. I didn't look up. I need to relax. To get out of that dream.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone gently pulling me into their arms. Shocked, I look up, but soon smile. It's him. The one person who can make me smile, even now. The one person who gives me the slightest glimpse of happiness. Of hope. Of a normal life again. Richard John Grayson-Wayne.

"Same dream?" He asks, sighing into my mess of onyx hair.

"Do you even have to ask?" I snuggle closer to his chest.

He chuckles, "I guess not."

Over the past couple of months, I have become attached to Robin, probably more than he knows. After being tortured for two weeks by my once friends, Dick finally had me move in with him here, at Wayne Manor. He's been the best. He hasn't left my side since we left. He taught me how to put my frustration into training. He's become my best friend, my savior. And for that…I've fallen in love with him.

Sighing, Dick gets up from his position, leaving me shivering from the cold on the bed. I already miss his warmth.

"Rob!" I whine, glaring at him from my curled position on the bed.

"Come on lazy, I'll make you breakfast" Robin say, rolling his eyes.

"Yay! Waffles and Bacon!" I scream, running down the hall.

"Em! Shut up! You'll wake Bruce and Alfred!" Robin hisses, silently sprinting to behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist to restrain me, and using his other hand to cover my mouth. As soon as his skin met my lip, sparks skipped across my lips, making my stomach flip, and a blush to color my cheeks a rosy red. Obviously Robin noticed, as he's currently starring at my cheeks, his brow furrowed.

"You ok Emily?" He asks, looking concerned. Unable to answer, I just nod and rush down the stairs. As I walk, I review the "awkward moment" that just transpired. Rob doesn't even realize how much he affects me. In the past, as soon as I had confirmed my feeling, I probably would have just went up and told him, maybe even asked him out myself. But not now. Everyone blames me for what happened that night, and I don't think Robin would accept me. But it doesn't matter. I can't protect him…so I can't have him.

**Robin's POV**_ (First time XD)_

__As I walk into the kitchen, I find Emily leaning on the island, her luscious hair falling down her shoulders to her lower back. Her shapely legs connected to her, well, plainly, hot hips. Her tiny waist just adding to her perfection. Then I look up at my favorite part of her. Her beautiful cobalt eyes, framed by her lengthy eyelashes. Sigh. Truthfully, I was in love with her…but I couldn't tell her, not after what has happened to her. She probably doesn't even feel the same way. Either way, I'm totally not feeling the aster.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Startled, I snap out of my thoughts. I quickly turn around so she won't see my bright blush. Obviously she had caught me staring. Great, just great. It's only 5:30am, and Ace and I have already had two awkward moments. Perfect.

So, that was this chapter! What'd you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US! Anyway, Emily and Robin, huh? Yeah? I know I like it. And why does Emily think everyone hates her? Will Robin ever admit his love to Emily? Or vice versa? And where the hell is everyone else? Find out in the next chapter, hopefully coming soon!


End file.
